Metal matrix composites provide a relatively new way of producing parts with exceptional stiffness, resistance to wear and resistance to heat. The superior stiffness allows thinner materials to be used and thus reduces the size and weight of the part. Light weight is important in the construction of components for the aerospace industry and the electronics industry.
At the present time, the processes employed for fabrication of MMCs include a vacuum/low pressure infiltration, a high pressure squeeze casting process and a pressureless casting process. These processes have the following characteristics: